Endless Bloons Tower Defence!
Endless Bloons Tower Defence by TeddybearTed1 Endless Bloons Tower Defence is the bloons tower defence era of my conceptions. To be clear it is NOT Bloons tower defence 6, a bunch of other people did that. But, I do have a story of how the EBTD came to be. Story About 3 bloon years ago, a lead bloon escaped the path on monkey lane, which nobody thought anything of. After exiting the track, he saw the pathway the bloons take back to Tindinbergh. But, next to that pathway was a hole, which the lead went down. Down and down he went until he suddenly appeared in a hallway. There was nice finished wood on the walls and the floors were 80s disco tiles. But there were doors. Doors to many other games. He saw a door to BTD3, Bloons Pop 3, Bloons super Monkey 1 and 2, even a portal to flat out bloons. After a while he got to a hallway that had things on them he had never heard of before, like Kingdom Rush, Plants vs Zombies, Minecraft, Pokemon, Netflix, and so on. "What is that?" he said in awe at last when he saw a door that said "Staff Only" He went in and it was just a janitors closet. Later, he saw one that said "Gate to Utopia". He went in and felt a huge surge of power flow through him. "I can do anything, see anything, I have power!!!!" he shouted But, to his disbelief, monkeys were beneath him, playing and having fun. He saw one blow up a bloon. Then he realized something. "What? That's not a bloon! It's just an ordinary balloon! I will have none of this!!!" he screamed, sending thousands of beams of light across the skies. Beams, that awoke the balloons of Utopia. The beams, that started the Endless Bloon War. "Yellow bloons, Zebras, Ceramics and Reds! MOABs and Rainbows and Pink Bloons and Leads! Dartling Guns, Bomb Towers that's what we hate! If you're inflatable come don't be late!" As the Lead bloon sang this childish chant, bloons of all kinds followed him to a city the monkeys called Japannana, which the bloons renamed "Isle of Hades." A DDT, ZOMG, and a MOAB came up to him and said "Oh, HADES, what do you want us to do?" "Huh, HADES? What does that mean?" asked the Lead Bloon. "It means Hostile Air Demolisher of Extreme Singularity. Since you are the most powerful, you must have the most powerful name." "For telling me of this name that totally suits me, all three of you will be rewarded." HADES shot out a blast that fused the three into a VANBOED. "I am going to need about 3000 more ZOMGs to do something! Bring them to me NOW! I also need a cloning machine." With the ZOMGs he made DIABLO, and it was that cloning machine that about 2.6 bloon years later Clay and Gleam's idea of inverted bloons was created. The Monkeys were getting ready for battle, searching through countries for supplies and other things to help them build stuff to stop the bloons from taking over the world Other Backstories Technological Terror The Technological Terror was not always on the side of the monkeys. It was, in fact, designed by the bloon engineers Clay and Gleam. It was designed specifically to destroy every type of bloon, because, they thought, if it can destroy bloons it can destroy monkeys too. This plan worked very well and it wiped out many monkeys. It took the Combined forces of a Glaive Lord, Super Monkey, and Hydra Rocket Pods to eventually take it down. The monkey engineers were able to reprogram it to join their side. It is now a part of the bloons' nightmares Monkey Lab The monkey lab is essentially the specialty buildings, premiums, and monkey knowledge merged into one convenient store. It contains upgrades for all the towers but uses bloonstones as a currency. You must buy upgrades in order, just like in-game upgrades. There are also a few 1 use Items you can buy in game. Bloonstone Earnings Bloonstones are earned similarly to Monkey Money. Every time you beat a track, you get some bloonstones. Beginner Tracks 10 Easy | 15 Medium | 20 Hard | 50 Apopalypse Intermediate Tracks 20 Easy | 25 Medium | 35 Hard | 75 Apopalypse Advanced Tracks 30 Easy | 40 Medium | 50 Hard | 100 Apopalypse Expert Tracks 35 Easy | 45 Medium | 60 Hard | 150 Apopalypse Extreme Tracks 45 Easy | 60 Medium | 75 Hard | 300 Apopalypse Special Tower Upgrades Dart Monkey 1: Attacks have +1 Pierce - 10 Bloonstones 2: Attacks have a 10% chance to pop lead - 60 Bloonstones 3: Dart Monkey's Darts explode on their last pop - 100 Bloonstones 4: You start each game with a free dart monkey and get another one every 10 rounds - 300 Bloonstones Tack Shooter 1: Attacks have +1 Pierce - 10 Bloonstones 2: Attacks have a 10% chance of popping 5 layers each - 65 Bloonstones 3: Blade Maelstrom Blades pop 2 layers each (Regular attacks) - 95 Bloonstones 4: Tack shooters can detect camo and pop lead - 200 Bloonstones Sniper Monkey 1: Attacks pop +1 Layer - 10 Bloonstones 2: Attacks have a 10% chance to remove regen from bloons - 75 Bloonstones 3: While snipers are in the "strong" setting, they pop +2 layers per shot- 105 Bloonstones 4: All sniper shots have a 2% chance to pop twice as many layers 300 Bloonstones Boomerang Thrower 1: Attacks have +1 Pierce - 10 Bloonstones 2: Attacks have a 10% chance to stun bloons - 45 Bloonstones 3: Shots loop around twice if they haven't reached their pop cap - 100 Bloonstones 4: Throws two projectiles at the same time - 305 Bloonstones Ninja Monkey 1: Attacks have +1 Pierce - 10 Bloonstones 2: Attacks have a 10% chance to remove camo from bloons - 75 Bloonstones 3: MOABs, BFBs, and ZOMGs have a 25% chance to enter the game with half health- 150 Bloonstones 4: All ninjas create a shadow clone every 20 seconds that lasts for 3 seconds - 275 Bloonstones Bomb Tower 1: Attacks pop +1 layer - 30 Bloonstones 2: Attacks have a 10% chance to set bloons on fire for 4 seconds - 45 Bloonstones 3: Explosions from attacks can hit camo bloons but not attack the directly - 85 Bloonstones 4: Attacks instantly destroy black and zebra bloons - 110 Bloonstones Ice Tower 1: Attacks freeze +1 layer - 10 Bloonstones 2: Attacks have a 10% chance to move bloons backwards slightly - 40 Bloonstones 3: Absolute Zero Ability has a 15% chance to permanently freeze all bloons on screen - 150 Bloonstones 4: Attacks instantly destroy white and zebra bloons- 155 Bloonstones Glue Gunner 1: Attacks pop 1 layer on impact - 50 Bloonstones 2: Attacks have a 10% chance to stun bloons - 55 Bloonstones 3: Every 5th attack leaves a blob of glue behind that can glue 10 bloons that pass over it - 65 Bloonstones 4: Glue splatter glue lasts forever - 80 Bloonstones Monkey Buccaneer 1: Attacks have +1 Pierce - 10 Bloonstones 2: Grapes have a 10% chance to pop 2 layers - 25 Bloonstones 3: All attacks can pop lead bloons - 75 Bloonstones 4: All ships can detect camo, Crow's Nest grants it to other towers in radius - 160 Bloonstones Monkey Ace 1: Attacks have +1 Pierce - 10 Bloonstones 2: Attacks have a 10% chance to do x2 damage to MOAB-class bloons - 50 Bloonstones 3: Pineapples explode 1 second after they appear - 60 Bloonstones 4: Adds front-facing attacks that fire 3x as often as normal attacks - 110 Bloonstones Super Monkey 1: Attacks have +1 pierce - 30 Bloonstones 2: Attacks have a 10% chance to do x3 damage to ceramics - 35 Bloonstones 3: All towers in radius have +1 pierce - 130 Bloonstones 4: Place towers on top of an existing Temple of the Monkey God to sacrifice them - 285 Bloonstones Monkey Apprentice 1: Attacks have +1 Pierce - 15 Bloonstones 2: Attacks have a 10% chance to earn 2x cash per pop - 55 Bloonstones 3: Tornadoes split into 3 mini tornadoes when they die - 95 Bloonstones 4: You can buy one 4|4 Wizard Lord in game that doesn't eat your towers for $20,000 - 205 Bloonstones Monkey Village 1: +2% to discount - 35 Bloonstones 2: Increases end of round cash bonus by $100 - 50 Bloonstones 3: Adds 5 lives every round if your total lives are under 40 - 100 Bloonstones 4: All towers sell for 90% of their original value- 310 Bloonstones Banana Farm 1: Bananas are worth +1 cash - 20 Bloonstones 2: Bananas have a 10% chance to be worth twice as much - 60 Bloonstones 3: You start every game with x2 cash - 175 Bloonstones 4: Tier 4 banana farms grant you 4 lives every round per farm - 200 Bloonstones Dartling Gun 1: Attacks have +1 pierce - 10 Bloonstones 2: Popped bloons have a 10% chance to give double cash - 55 Bloonstones 3: Attacks deal x5 damage to MOAB-class bloons - 125 Bloonstones 4: All attacks are 100% accurate - 200 Bloonstones Spike Factory 1: Attacks pop +1 bloon - 15 Bloonstones 2: 10% Chance to shoot 2 shots at once - 50 Bloonstones 3: Gives you a free road spike every round - 200 Bloonstones 4: Road Spikes and factory spikes pop 2x as many bloons - 205 Bloonstones Monkey Engineer 1: Attacks have +1 pierce - 10 Bloonstones 2: Nine inch nails have a 50% chance to pop lead bloons - 45 Bloonstones 3: Sentry guns can detect camo - 150 Bloonstones 4: Engineers and sentries shoot twice as fast - 200 Bloonstones Bloonchipper 1: Chips off +1 layer - 10 Bloonstones 2: Attacks have a 10% chance to chip x2 layers - 55 Bloonstones 3: Bloons that are blown back out are stunned for a short amount of time- 70 Bloonstones 4: Chipped bloons lose all regen, camo, and inverted properties - 400 Bloonstones Heli Pilot 1: Attacks have +1 pierce - 15 Bloonstones 2: Attacks have a 10% chance to 1-shot bloons weaker than leads - 40 Bloonstones 3: Support Chinook can move any type of tower - 85 Bloonstones 4: Heli Pilots can be set to fly back and forth along the track - 100 Bloonstones Monkey Sub 1: Attacks have +1 Pierce - 10 Bloonstones 2: Attacks have a 10% chance to send bloons backwards - 85 Bloonstones 3: Ballistic missile pops 3 layers of bloon - 100 Bloonstones 4: Submerging also removes regen properties - 200 Bloonstones Other Ability 1: Activating an ability stuns all bloons for half a second - 10 Bloonstones 2: Activating an ability gives you $500 - 25 Bloonstones 3: Activating an ability gives you 5 extra lives - 50 Bloonstones 4: Activating an ability gives you 1 Bloonstone(doesn't work in freeplay) - 75 Bloonstones Clicking 1: Clicking on any bloon will stun it briefly - 5 Bloonstones 2: Clicking on a red bloon will pop it - 15 Bloonstones 3: Clicking on MOAB-class bloons will deal 1 damage to it - 25 Bloonstones 4: Clicking on any type of bloon will pop 1 layer of it, but it costs $1 per pop - 45 Bloonstones In Game Items Super Spikes: A stack of 40 Red hot spikes - 1 Bloonstone Monkey Boost: Doubles attack speed of all towers for 10 seconds. 20 second cooldown - 5 Bloonstones Obliterate: Destroys all bloons on screen* but gives no money. 60 second cooldown - 15 Bloonstones Health Pack: Gives you 20 more lives. 30 second cooldown - 20 Bloonstones Raised Taxes: Gives you $2500 - 10 Bloonstones Endurance: Ensures that you will not lose all your lives next round*, but they can drop to 1. 120 second cooldown - 45 Bloonstones *This does not affect bloons stronger than a MOAB More Awesome Additions and Stuff Put the bloonchipper, engineer, and helicopter pilot into PC version. Added the Monkey lab Added several new MOAB-class bloons Added a new modifier to bloons: Inversion Made lots of tweaks to existing upgrades and their descriptions You can now beat Apopalypse mode by beating round 60. You can continue playing in freeplay mode as well, but you can't get any more bloonstones Upgrade Changes Arctic wind can hit white and zebra bloons Laser Blasts can pop Lead. The plane from the Supply Drop ability shoots darts as an Operation:Dart Storm Storm would in addition to dropping the crate of cash Bloon Arial Denial System makes the BADS shoot 25% faster and have a bigger explosion for 20 seconds Sacrificing a Technological Terror to the Temple of the Monkey God turns it into a Temple of the Vengeful Monkey Signal Flare has a 20% chance of taking Inversion off bloons MOAB Assassin's normal attack does 15 damage to MOABs Glue Hose slows bloons 55%, Glue Striker does 60% Dartling guns have a setting where the First, Last, Close, Strong should be. The setting allows them to aim to the last place you click, and another one that does the same as a mortar, similar to the buildings, but free The settings are called Normal, Click, Target Technological Terror does 1500 damage to MOAB class bloons. Sabotage Supply Lines' flash bombs pop 2 layers and seek if they miss Super Monkey Fan Club turns the dart monkey that used it into a 1|0 Super Monkey Arctic Wind Freezes 5 layers, Viral Frost freezes them all. Depleted Bloontonuim Darts pops 4 bloons. Monkey Sense increases range Fireball sets bloons on fire for 4 seconds Camo Detection Bionic Boomer's eyepiece allows him to detect camo The Goggles from Epic Range grant camo detection MOAB assassin can spot camo, too, since it's an assassin Technological Terror detects camo Bloons Ceramics move 50% slower than a rainbow Red bloons give $2 Popping MOAB Class bloons gives you more Cash. MOAB: $20. BFB: 70$ ZOMG & DDT: $400. VANBOED: $600. DIABLO: $1000 Camo and regen are stronger than normal. Ex: A sniper is set to "Strong". There is a normal white bloon and a regen white bloon. The normal white bloon is farther on the track but the sniper attacks the regen one because it is stronger. Description Changes and Additions Upgrade Changes Dart monkey Triple Darts- Elite training allows the Dart monkey to throw 3 darts at a time Juggernaut- Launches an unstoppable ball of popping fury with infinite pierce Sniper Monkey Supply Drop- Summons a powerful fighter jet that drops a lot of money onto the field Boomerang Thrower Glaive Thrower- Replaces boomerangs with fast and sharp glaives that can pop 12 bloons each Glaive Ricochet- Glaives now bounce from bloon to bloon until they break from exhaustion Glaive Lord- Through intense training, the Glaive Lord can control glaives with his mind and force them to spin endlessly around himself Bionic Boomer- The boomerang monkey ditches his outfit and replaces it with a bionic arm that attacks at three times the speed, and a Bionic eye that can detect camo Ninja Monkey Bloonjitsu- Absolute mastery of the Art of Bloonjitsu allow the ninja monkey to attack fiercely with 5 shurikens at once. Sabotage Supply Lines- Ability: Cripples all newly spawning bloons to come in at only half speed. Enables bombs to pop two layers and seek out bloons. Bomb Tower Bloon Impact- Bombs become so fierce that they can pop black bloons and stun bloons for a brief moment MOAB Assassin- Ability: Seeks out the strongest MOAB class bloon and breaks it. Even it's normal missiles are 50% more deadly to MOABs Glue Gunner Corrosive Glue*- Glue Eats through bloons, dissolving them every two seconds. Ice Tower Arctic Wind- Tower becomes so intensely cold, bloons that go near it move slower it freezes 5 layers, and can even freeze white bloons. Viral Frost- Using dry ice and liquid nitrogen, Ice towers now freeze through all layers of bloon which freeze others who touch them. Super Monkey Laser Blasts- Shoots laser beams which can pierce 2 bloons and pop leads. Plasma Blasts- Fires solid beams of plasma which destroy everything in it's path Sun God*- Legends speak of a being who fears no bloon Temple of the Monkey God- The Monkey God of legend descends, sacrificing your towers to power it's arsenal of immeasurable power and bloon incineration. Robo Monkey- Placing the super monkey's head in a robotic body doubles the firepower and awesomeness Technological Terror- A rouge prototype created by the bloons themselves, the Technological Terror has nearly unrivaled destructive power Monkey Apprentice Intense Magic*- Larger and more powerful magic bolts pop 7 bloons per shot Lightning Bolt- A powerful spell that can strike several bloons for 2 layers each Tempest Tornadoes- Tempest Tornadoes move faster and are fired more often. These incredible winds pop 4 layers of bloon and blow them back towards the exit. However, they still blow the ice and glue off bloons. Fireball- Adds a fireball spell that can explode and set bloons on fire for 4 seconds Monkey Sense- Intense Meditation and a bigger hat allow the Apprentice to shoot farther and hit camo bloons Summon Phoenix- Ability: Summons a powerful flying bird that destroys bloons and causes random explosions and destruction everywhere for 20 seconds *Taken from the description in BTD4Category:Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons